Thunderbolt Academy
by paws of the law
Summary: Isaac used to live in the city but is moved to a castle Mets a dragon and has to adjust to his new life as the princess's bodyguard
1. Chapter 1 moving from the city

chapter 1 moving from the city Honey it's time to go to your grandfathers kingdom Flower Dawson said.

Do we have to he is still in old times Isaac replies.Yes, now come down Flower Dawson ordered. Yes, mom Isaac shouted.Get in the car ok now we're on our way to the kingdom Shane Dawson said.As the car drove ,soon it drove into a portal and became a beautiful carriage.Mom, what happened to the car Isaac asked.Here we are Shane shouted.Welcome Dawsons to the Elias kingdom you must be Shane nice to meet you The king said.Isaac why don't you go on a walk the adults have to talk Flower suggested.Yes ma'am Isaac replied.While he was on the walk he heard a crash or a boom.What was that Isaac wondered. What is going on Dragon shouted. What a dragon who has an english accent now I've heard everything wait he could get me out of herehere hey, dragon, was it could you ride me out of here Isaac asked.Whoa, whoa, whoa I don't ride kids across the country Dragon replied.You rode a certain girl named Jane so come on Isaac said.Yeah, that was 200 years ago now she is gone So I'm not taking any one any where Dragon

whispered.Fine, I could just tell the king that you are in the forest since you can't fly Isaac threatened.I can fly see flying away now see you kid kids Dragon said.Oh no you don't get back here Isaac shouted.As Isaac ran and jumped as he started holding on to his arm. Well, now you can't fly Isaac whispered.As he broke his wing.As they both fell.Now you can't fly Isaac bragged.Don't tell the king he'll kill me Dragon shouted.Don't care Isaac replied.Wait Dragon said.So Isaac said.Fine, one night Dragon said.Yes Isaac shouted.As Dragon sighed.Kids or shall I say shortlifes oh which means you have to give me food Dragon complained.Really that is what you call us shortlifes Isaac laughed. So Dragon replied.Dragons, Isaac whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 first night in the castle

chapter 2 the first night in the castle

* * *

Alright now give me some food Dragon ordered.Alright, hide till I get back is this mine Isaac asked.Yes, Flower said.I am going to eat in my room Isaac warned.Ok They said.Wait this is my adorable princess, Aurianna, Arthur said.Hey she said. Hey well I gotta go bye Isaac shouted.He is suspicious she said.What took you so long Dragon complained. Sorry, The princess Isaac explained.Ooh you and the princess I can see it now do you yes and do you yes you may kiss the bride Dragon mimicked.Just finish Isaac said.Later.Hey why aren't you asleep Isaac wondered. Oh I was just thinking about Jane you remind me of her you're stubborn,annoying,and probably gonna be a knight she was all I had left my Dad died when I was a hatchling and I didn't get to see my Mom Dragon explained. I'm sorry do you want me to leave to give you some space or do you want me to stay Isaac asked. You can stay it's ok Dragon replied. Well we have a big day tomorrow Isaac mentioned.Good morning what are you doing out here Arthur asked.Oh I was just um I just wanted to stay out here Isaac explained.Weirdo Arthur replied.Well, I am giving you an important job today you will train to become a knight and you will protect the princess King Arthur said.Yes sir, ok Dragon you can come down Dragon, Dragon, Dragon, where did you go I guess he left well I better get started on training then and just forget about the whole thing Isaac whispered.Why would you do that I still have not gone through with my promise Dragons are very loyal you know and have their own Dragon code Dragon said.Dragon, I thought you left Isaac replied.No, way I had a blast last night you are very understanding Dragon said.Well we got training to ace Isaac mentioned.


	3. Chspter 3 a little scheme

So sir, have any new jobs for me The Squire asked.Yes, get me that dragon I want it in my collection on my wall by tonight Rook yelled. Yes sir, Rook The Squire replied


End file.
